The Story of Lauren Brown
by Anonymous Gal
Summary: Lauren Brown is 11 years old. She's from Ireland but moved to London when she got Accepted to Hogwarts. Follow Lauren as she meets Harry, Neville and all the Gang at Hogwarts. Even her cousins...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey** this is my first story, so go easy on me! Hope you all enjoy it!

Hi, my name is Lauren Brown. I am from Ireland but I moved to London when I got my acceptance letter from 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'. I was as clueless as to what Hogwarts was when I received my letter that I thought my friends were playing a prank on me, so I ripped up the letter and threw it in the bin. But when I looked back the letter was in one piece on the table. I decided that I ought to see what it was, so I read it. i had been at home alone at the time and I got so excited that I did some accidental magic. I turned on the tap and made some water float across the kitchen. I was dancing around the kitchen when I heard a gasp from my brother Kian the water splashed to the ground and onto Kian. I thought this hilarious; he on the other hand nearly went in to shock. After that my parents read the letter and explained to us about her brother who was a wizard. His name is Arthur Weasley, as he is married. We were never told about our uncle because he is a wizard and we never even knew they existed. And because there was no one in our family either a witch or a wizard, except, now for me. My mother is a squib and my father also.

Anyway, we have just moved to outside of London city and my mum and dad have gotten new jobs in the city. My oldest brother Adam, who is twenty five, came with us. He is living with mum and dad. Dylan, my second oldest brother whom is twenty one also came with us. He is starting University in London and is living with mum and dad until he can find his own place. Kian, the youngest of the three boys who is seventeen has stayed in Ireland with an aunt because he wanted to finish out his education there instead of transferring with only a year left. And then there's Emma, she is fourteen and she came with us to England; god forbid that she miss this opportunity to live out her destiny of dramatic drama. Ugh. Moving on...

So, Today is my first day at Hogwarts. Right now im sitting on the train, alone, after a teary goodbye from my parents and siblings. It was hard finding an empty compartment but I did, right at the end. So I decided to reminisce a bit. I took out my brand new wand and remembered the day I got it; it was last Thursday and my mum brought me in to London to a pub called The Leaky Cauldron where we met my uncle Arthur. We had lunch there and Arthur told me that he wasn't going to tell his kids about me yet, because they didn't know that he had a sister, as they had lost touch for the last twenty years or so. So he told me not to tell any of his kids that we were realated if we met and that he was going to have us over for Christmas and he would tell them then. He told us about his seven children. About his wife and his life in general.

After we'd eaten, my mum and I followed Arthur out the back of the Leaky Cauldron where he tapped a brick and the wall opened up into an archway. My mum and I stared in awe at this as we'd never actually seen any actual magic. After a minute the bricks stopped moving and Arthur walked a little bit into the archway and gestured for us to follow him. We did and we immerged onto a crowded street full of people in all different kind of cloaks. Arthur started walking down the street and we followed closely so as not to get lost. After a few minutes he stopped outside a building and turned to my mum and I , 'This,' he said 'is Diagon Alley!' He gestured around us, 'and this is Flourish and Blotts. This is where we shall get your books.' He pointed to the shop behind him, smiled and turned and walked into the shop. When we were inside Arthur got my books while I looked around at all the different magical books, some of which had moving picture on them. after that we went to 'Madam Malkins Robes for All Ocasions' where I got fitted into my new Hogwartsrobes. Then we wnt to 'Eeylops Owl Emporium'; where Arthur bought me a golden brown barn owl. He explained that Owls are used to deliver letters. I named her Haylay after a singer in a favourite band of mine , 'Paramore'. Although I guess I guess its considered a Muggle band now...

We then proceded to the Apothecarys and got a cauldron and all my other necessaryingrediants. Finally Arthur sighed and said 'Our last stop, Olllivanders. This is where you will get your wand.' We walked inside and Ollivander came over and started handing me random 'wands' (to me they just looked like ordinary sticks) and after a while he handed me one which sparked incredibly when I took it. This frightened me so much I nearly droppd the wand. After paying, in Galleons of course, we headed back to the Cauldron, where we had one final drink with my Uncle.

I was snapped out of my day dream by a knocking on the compartment door. There was a tallish, black haired boy standing in the doorway. ''C-can I sit in h-here?'' He stuttered. I nodded ''Course.'' I smiled at the boy. He sat down opposite me and stared out the window. I sighed. 'Guess he's not very talkative.' I thought to myself. I took out my I-Pod and put on the head-phones. Only Exception by Paramoore came on. I started to mouth the words to myself.

''When I was younger I saw,

My Daddy cry and curse at the wind.

He broke his own heart and I watched,

As he tried to reassemble it.''

I slowly drifted asleep with the voice of Hayley Williams in my head.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Chapter 2 here! Hope you like it! Please fan me...I've no fans...yet!

I groaned at the strange voice that was calling my name, telling me I had to wake up because we were nearly there. 'Go away!' I mumbled. I tried to roll over in m y bed but I fell off and banged my head. 'Ow' I groaned sitting up and squinting at the person who was laughing at me. He had bright red hair and was very tall and gangly. 'Who're you?' I groaned rubbing my head. 'Weasley's the name, George Weasley and who are you pretty lady?' He smiled and winked at me. I laughed a little at my cousin and smiled, 'I'm Lauren Brown. I just moved here from Ireland. Pleasure to meet you George!' He grinned. 'Well Miss Brown, we are almost at Hogwarts, you might want to put on your robes.' He winked and turned and left. 'Thanks George!' I said sticking my head out the door and waving at him. I sighed, my cousin is kind of cute, I thought to myself as I grabbed my robes and walked to the bathroom to change.

Once I got back to my compartment I saw the cute black haired boy was sitting in the compartment in his robes, staring out the window. I smiled and walked in glancing at the boy before sitting back down in my seat. I noticed something moving on his lap and saw a large toad, it croaked loudly and went to sleep. I then remembered Hayley. I turned to her cage and removed the sheet; I took out some owl treats and feed them to her. Just then a voice announced loudly, 'We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes. Please leave your luggage on the train it will be taken to the school after you' I glanced nervously out the window and put the sheet back over Hayley's cage. 'I'll let you out soon Hayley. Don't worry.' As the train slowed I got up and opened the compartment door. I walked out into the corridor alongside the blond-haired boy and shuffled along to the door. I stood out onto the platform and looked around for a sign or something. 'Firs' years! Firs' years over 'ere!' I heard a loud booming voice say from behind me. I turned to see a very large and tall man holding a lamp over his head. I followed the big man down a steep, sloping path. I noticed the black haired boy was still beside me but he kept sniffling, I frowned a little at him and stumbled into a tree cutting my hand. I tallish black haired boy with glasses helped me up and inquired, 'Are you okay?' I smiled at him and wiped my hands on my robes, 'I'm fine, thanks for your help.'

'I'm Harry by the way.' He said offering me his hand. 'Hello harry, I'm Lauren.' I smiled shaking his hand. We continued to walk and I noticed a small red haired boy walking beside Harry and a bushy haired girl who looked like a bit of a know-it-all. They must be his friends I thought, looking around for the boy who was in my compartment. Just then we immerged into a clearing in which we could see Hogwarts on top of a cliff. 'Whoa!' we all exclaimed in unison. 'No more'n four to a boat!' Hagrid exclaimed.

Everyone got in and I was left alone on the shore as all the boats were full. 'Everyon' in?' Hagrid called, I quickly scurried into the nearest boat to me, which had a blond haired boy and two buff fellas in it. 'Hi' I muttered as the giant shouted 'FORWARD!' The blond boy turned to me and smirked, 'And who might you be?' I blushed faintly. 'I'm Lauren, and you are?' I asked q quirking my eyebrow. He scoffed and said 'I'm Draco Malfoy. Are you pure-blood, yes?' I laughed. 'No, no I'm Muggle-born.' 'Oh,' he said despisingly. I rolled my eyes and realised that we had stopped at the shore. I heard the giant shout something then the black haired boy exclaimed 'Trevor!' And clambered over o the giant. I laughed and walked towards the boy with the toad. 'Hello again.' I smiled at him. 'Hi' he replied merrily then he looked at me and blushed. I laughed and followed the giant until he stopped at the castle door and knocked three times. I gulped noisily as the doors opened.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hey Guys, Hope you're liking my story. If you want me to upload more, please send me a message. 'Cause I don't believe that there's anyone even reading this...Anyway, Enjoy!

**Georges P.O.V.**

I was sitting at the Gryffindor table alongside Fred and Lee Jordan. Angelina sat beside us with her mates. We were talking quietly among ourselves, waiting for McGonagall to bring in the first years to be sorted.

We all heard the screams that meant the ghosts must have gone in. I elbowed Fred and laughed with him, remembering our first year.

Just then Professor McGonagall walks in with all the first years in a line following her. She placed the stool and the Sorting Hat in the middle of the first years.

I remembered that we had told Ron that he had to go through a very hard and painful task for his Sorting. A glance at Fred told me he was thinking of the same thing. I chuckled a little with a smirk on my face. When I looked back at the hat it started to sing its song loud and clear.

'Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
>But don't judge on what you see<br>I'll eat myself if you can find  
>I smarted hat than me.'<p>

After that I just zoned out and let my eyes and mind wander. The Hats song always bored me.

I looked at all the new first years and my eyes found the pretty girl that I had woken on the train. Lauren was her name I think. She was really pretty, with long strawberry blond hair past her shoulders. She was pretty tall for a first year, about 5 foot 8 inches or so, and she held her head high so you could almost feel the confidence coming off her.

A sudden thought popped into my head, that she could have been related to us with that red hair. I shrugged it off though because I knew neither mum nor dad had any other siblings; other than the ones I had met.

It still puzzled me though, that she was the only other red-head in the whole school, apart from us Weasley's.

I mean it not that red-heads are oh so rare or anything, it's just that it's just us here. And her, now. Anyway, ginger-ness aside, she was pretty damn cute, I think I might...

My train of thought was interrupted by everyone applauding at the end of the Hats song. I shrugged and clapped along with everyone else.

Once everyone had quietened down McGonagall stepped forward with a long piece of parchment and said,

'When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted; Abbot, Hannah!'

The first girl walked forward and sat with the hat on her head. After a few seconds the hat exclaimed 'Hufflepuff!' all the Hufflepuffs shouted and cheered.

One by one the first years were being called up. Every time a Gryf' was called I cheered along with the rest of the table, but there was only one person I cared about. And Ron of course. Little Lauren Brown.

Soon enough I heard McGonagall say 'Brown, Lauren'.She walked confidently up to the stool and shoved the hat on her head.

After a few minutes the hat opened its mouth and exclaimed...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hey Guys. Chapter four here. Hope you like. Enjoy! Anon...

**Laurens P.O.V. **

As I stood anxiously waiting in line with all the other first years, listening for my name, I thought to myself; ' I wonder what house I'll be in. I think I'll probably be in Ravenclaw, because I'm quite smart, defiantly not Gryffindor though, cause I'm not at all brave. Maybe Hufflepuff as I'm rather loyal. I wonder...'

I was standing next to the boy with the toad, who was fidgeting nervously. Pretty soon my name was called so I walked up to the stool confidently and placed the hat on my head. After a few minutes of the hat mumbling nonsense on my ear , It shouted ''Gryffindor!'' loudly as all the Gryffindor's cheered and slapped.

I smiled quizzically wondering why the hat thought me brave. I walked down the hall to the table as the next person was called out. At I sat down I glanced to my side to see George Weasley sitting beside me. At least, I thought, it was him until I looked across from him to see his twin that Arthur had told me about 'Ed; was his name I think...no 'Fred, yeah that's it. Fred and George. I smiled at the boys. One of which smiled politely and the other grinned. That was how I knew which one was George.

As I turned back to the rest of my year I saw the bushy haired girl who had been with harry earlier get called out. Her name was Hermione Granger, and she was placed into Gryffindor also. She came and sat across from me, beside Fred. Soon after that the boy with the toad stepped forward. His name was Neville Longbottom. After quite a long few minutes Neville was sorted into Gryffindor also. He came and sat beside me.

After that Harry and his red haired friend whom I learned was Ronald Weasley, another cousin, came and sat down. A smart looking red haired boy leaned over and congratulated him. He thanked him and I heard him all him 'Percy'. So this must be another Weasley I thought smiling at Ron.

As the last person was sorted professor McGonagall rolled up the parchment and took the stool and Hat away.

Just then a tall, grey/white haired old-ish man stood up. He had a long beard and long hair and half-moon spectacles. 'Albus Dumbledore' I thought staring at the man. At the old man gave his speech I wondered how old he was.

He finished his speech with 'Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!' which made no sense to me so I just laughed. I heard Harry ask Percy if he was a bit daft, which I figured he was.

Suddenly I noticed the platters in front of me were all full of every sort of food. I felt my mouth watering just looking at it.

'Yay!' I exclaimed and grabbed some food, piling up my plate and munching happily on some carrot sticks. I loved me some good food stuffs!

As I was eating I noticed there was a ghost sitting beside Harry who was talking to him. I heard Seamus Finnegan exclaim; 'Nearly Headless?' And then I couldn't hear him but then the ghost pulled his left ear and his head fell to the side.

I gasped when he did this, forgetting had food in my mouth and nearly choking on it. But thankfully George whacked my back helpfully making the piece of chicken I had been chewing dislodge and land right between Fred's eyes.

George and I burst out laughing while Fred looked disgusted. He was just about to grab something to throw at me when the food all disappeared. Then the puddings reappeared in their place.

I stare, amazed at all the different things and then Fred grabbed a Jam doughnut and shoved it in my face. I gasped and smirked. Good to know my cousins and I had something in common.

I bowed my head and pretended to start crying. And I have to say I must have been pretty convincing because soon everyone was asking what was wrong, Fred was apologising profusely and George has his arm around me, rubbing my back.

Suddenly I took a deep breath and stopped 'crying'. I looked up at Fred through my hair. His expression was one of great regret and remorse. This made me crack. I burst out laughing.

You should have seen the shocked expressions of everyone. I was laughing so hard that I had tears streaming down my cheeks.

'God, Fred you sure are easy to fool!' I said between breaths, trying to breathe normally again. Fred just stared at me, his mouth hanging open. I felt George's arm drop from my shoulders as he clutched his stomach laughing.

'Oh Freddie, you should have seen your expression!' he exclaimed. 'Way to go, Lauren!' he grinned and winked at me. I smiled back.

Once I had finally caught my breath I piled every flavour of ice-cream onto my dish and tucked in. I listened to Seamus and Neville talking about their families, smiling as Neville told us his story.

Everyone looked at harry when he exclaimed 'Ouch!'. But he said there was nothing wrong.

Once the puddings had disappeared Dumbledore stood up. When he was telling us to stay out of the forest he glanced at Fred and George who snickered quietly.

Everyone sang along in the school song and the tunes were used were daft. The twins were the last to finish singing and everyone clapped.

We all got up and followed Percy Weasley out of the hall. After climbing many sets of stairs and going through loads of passageways, we suddenly stopped because of some floating, walking sticks.

After Percy had convinced Peeves to leave us alone we walked on to the Portrait of the Fat Lady.

'Caput Draconis' Percy said. Then we all walked into the Gryffindor Common Room.


End file.
